Der neugeborene Phönix
by MrsCookiely
Summary: Eine neue Person kommt auf die Leinwand. Stella Alexandra. Doch wer ist dieses Mädchen? Und warum kommt sie erst im dritten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts? Was ist ihr widerfahren?
1. Chapter 1

**°Prolog**

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich vor zwölf Jahren wie ein Lauffeuer. Der Tagesprophet berichtete eine ganze Weile über das Wunder, von dem Jungen, der überlebt hat. Albus Dumbledore schloss erschöpft und müde die Bürotür hinter sich. Selbst in den Schulferien hatte er viel zu tun. Und in diesen dunklen Zeiten, die herrschten konnte er sich nicht erlauben, sich auszuruhen. Aber die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Den dunklen Lord gibt es nicht mehr. Er hat den letzten Kampf gegen ein Baby verloren. Dumbledore hatte dieses Baby zu den Dursleys gegeben. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, wusste er nicht so genau. Allerdings hatte ihm sein brillanter Verstand diese glorreiche Idee beschert. Und wieder einmal waren seine Schlüsse für Minerva McGonagall unergründlich gewesen. Fawkes stieß einen fröhlichen Laut aus, als er seinen Herrn sah, der sich hinter den Schreibtisch setzte. Albus Dumbledore war Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und er war es, der den dunklen Lord damals an die Schule geholt hatte. Er war es, der sich dafür einsetzte, als die merkwürdigen und teilweise schrecklichen Dinge ihren Lauf nahmen. Hatte er Schuldgefühle?

„Albus. Eine Nachricht wird gleich für Sie eintreffen. Eine schreckliche Nachricht, fürchte ich. Aber sehen Sie selbst.", sagte das Portrait von Phineas Nigellus. Kaum eine Minute später rutschte ein Brief mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums aus dem Kamin. Dumbledore hob ich sachte auf und schlitzte ihn mit seinem Fingernagel auf. Das matte Pergament war von einer Träne leicht gewellt. Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er erkannte die Schrift der Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers. Aber warum hatte sie geweint. Er hatte sie als starke, selbstbewusste Frau in Erinnerung, die niemals ihre Emotionen in ihre Arbeit ließ.

Sehr geehrter Albus Dumbledore.

Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass vor zehn Minuten eine junge Mutter und ihre Tochter im Alter von knapp einem halben Jahr im St. Mungo eingeliefert wurden.

Wir haben die starke Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um einen Racheakt der Todesser handelt. Zweifellos für den Untergang von Sie-wissen-schon-wem.

Ich selber kann nicht glauben, dass sie noch immer nicht aufgeben. Schließlich ist der Krieg verloren, oder?

Allerdings ist über dem Haus in der Nähe der Stadt London das Dunkle Mal aufgestiegen. Das Zeichen der Todesser.

Noch mehr bestürzt bin ich, da ich Ihnen nun mitteile, dass es sich bei den beiden Verletzten um Ihre eigene Tochter und um deren Tochter handelt. Der Vater ist vom Erdboden verschluckt, beziehungsweise dem Ministerium ist in diesen Zeiten kein Mann bekannt. Wir werden alles erdenkliche dafür tun, dass es Ihrer Familie bald wieder besser geht. Jedoch stehen die Chancen nicht gut.

Besorgen Sie sich weitere Informationen bitte beim St. Mungo direkt.

Ich verbleibe mit freundlichem Gruß

Und im Namen des Ministeriums

Mehrmals las Albus Dumbledore den Zettel durch. Er begriff es nicht ganz. Denn seine einzige Tochter soll tot sein? Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich! Er hatte alles erdenkliche für ihren Schutz getan und für den Schutz seiner Enkelin. Dumbledore riss sich zusammen und warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin, bevor er selbst in die nun grünen Flammen stieg.

„St. Mungo. Haupteingang." Laut und klar hallte seine Stimme von den Wänden wieder. Dann war er verschwunden.

Etwas weiter entfernt, an Albus' Ziel schrie ein Baby aus vollem Leib.


	2. Chapter 2

**°Kapitel 01**

**-Die Weasleys-**

Die Sonne weckte mich, als sie aufging und durch das Fenster schien. Ich stöhnte, denn viel geschlafen hatte ich nicht. Doch dann quälte ich mich aus dem Bett. Dumbledore sagte, heute würde ich meine Bücher bekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele, aber ich sollte sofort nach dem Frühstück in sein Büro kommen. Als mir das bewusst wurde, rannte ich schnell die sich drehenden Treppen hinunter und kam vor der großen Halle zum Stehen. Ich verschnaufte eine kleine Weile, bevor ich mich nach rechts wandte und weiter rannte. Ich schwang die Tür zur Schulküche auf und sah das heftige Treiben der Hauselfen. Selbst jetzt, wo Ferien waren, hatten sie viel zu tun. Sie überlegten die Speisen für den ersten Schultag, denn jedes Jahr war etwas neues, anderes dabei. Sie probierten aus, vermischten Speisen und manchmal kamen ziemlich merkwürdige Dinge dabei heraus. Die meisten probierten sie selbst, aber wenn es lecker aussah, nahm auch ich mir ab und zu mal ein Stück davon.

Als ich reinkam, herrschte für eine Sekunde Stille, dann ließen zehn Elfen ihre Sachen fallen und liefen eilig zu einem kleinen Tellerchen und packten alle möglichen essbaren Dinge darauf. Ich wollte sie nicht kränken, deshalb nahm ich jeden Morgen den prallgefüllten Teller mit und aß ihn über den ganzen Tag verteilt auf. Auch gab ich Dumbledore das Meiste davon ab. Ich nahm den Teller dankbar an und lief hinaus. Ich hatte die Tür noch nicht geschlossen, als auch schon das heftige Treiben wieder anfing. Gemächlich ging ich zum Büro von Dumbledore und aß unterwegs nichts weiter als ein trockenes Brötchen. Ich sagte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte und trat in das Büro. Wie ich mir dachte, saß Dumbledore schon hinter dem Schreibtisch und beantwortete Fragen vom Minister.

„Ah, Stella. Setz dich." Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als ich den Teller neben seine Dokumente stellte. Doch ich setzte mich nicht. Stattdessen ging ich zu Fawkes und brach für ihn ein Stück vom Brötchen ab. Dann öffnete ich die Käfigstür und er flog fröhlich seine Runden im Büro, bevor er mit einem sanften Druck auf meinen Schultern landete. Ich streichelte ihm über den Kopf und fühlte den Wiederstand seiner Federn. Dann endlich nach zehn Minuten legte Dumbledore seine Arbeit beiseite und sah mich an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Er fragte das jeden Morgen. Mittlerweile war es zur Routine geworden, seit ich vor zwei Monaten aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden bin. Seine ganze Kindheit in einem Krankenhaus zu verbringen ist nicht empfehlenswert. Von meiner Mutter wusste ich, dass sie tot war. Sie war gestorben, nach einem Angriff auf unsere Familie. Von meinem Vater wusste ich so gut, wie gar nichts. Außer, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten um mich scherte, sonst würde er sich nämlich um mich kümmern. Dumbledore wollte mir nicht sagen, wer er ist, denn er sagte, es wäre noch nicht an der Zeit.

„Gut, danke. Du wolltest mich sehen?"

„Ja, allerdings. Ich denke, wir müssen uns unterhalten, bevor ich dich zu den Weasleys in den Tropfenden Kessel schicke." Fragend hob ich meine Augenbrauen und blickte gleichzeitig ein bisschen misstrauisch.

„Es geht um Sirius Black. Er ist aus Askaban geflohen und niemand weiß, wo er sich gerade aufhält, oder was für ein Ziel verfolgt. Manche munkeln er wäre hinter Harry Potter her, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Worum ich dich bitte ist einfach: Sei vorsichtig. Halte dich bitte an Arthur und Molly. Und unternehme keine Alleingänge. Verstanden?" Ich nickte.

„Wer ist Sirius Black? Warum hat er in Askaban gesessen?" Noch nie hatte ich von einem derartigen Verbrecher gehört. Dumbledore hat mir generell nie etwas von Verbrechen erzählt und den Rest lag ich im St. Mungo und hatte nur Menschen mit weißen Kitteln um mich herum.

„Er hat vor zwölf Jahren auf offener Straße dreizehn Muggel umgebracht. Er wurde nach Askaban verfrachtet. Jedoch sagt mir Cornelius, dass er bei seinen Besuchen immer klar im Verstand war. Er wollte den Tagespropheten von ihm haben. Er hat die Kreuzworträtsel gemacht. Also sei einfach umsichtig und vorsichtig, ja?"

„Alles klar. Mach ich. Wie komm ich denn in den Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Ich bringe dich hin. Komm." Er stand auf und bat mich vorher zu gehen. Außerhalb des Schulgeländes blieb er stehen und bot mir seinen Arm an.

„Apparieren?" Er nickte und ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Apparieren war schrecklich. Da reise ich lieber mit Flohpulver, obwohl ich es auch unangenehm finde, durch Kamine zu gehen. Wir waren genau fünf Minuten vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt gelandet. Die Muggel machten große Augen, als Dumbledore –mit seinem typischen blauen Umhang- und ich –in normaler Jeans und T-Shirt Kombination- die Straße entlang liefen. Vor dem Pub blieben wir stehen. Zögernd betrat ich mit Dumbledore den Laden und sofort verstummten alle Gespräche, als sie Dumbledore sahen.

„Dumbledore, Sir." Ein alter Mann mit gebücktem Rücken kam auf uns zu, er schien der Besitzer zu sein.

„Tom. Ist die Familie Weasley schon angekommen?", fragte Dumbledore höflich und Tom bat uns mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen. Wir gingen durch mehrere Räume, offensichtlich war der Tropfende Kessel um einiges größer, als man von draußen vermuten würde. Als Tom schließlich beiseitetrat, sah ich viele rote Schöpfe und zwei kamen auf uns zu. Die Frau grüßte Dumbledore fröhlich und umarmte mich, obwohl ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Mann hingegen reichte mir die Hand und stellte sich und alle anderen roten Schöpfe vor:

„Das hier ist meine Frau Molly, da hinten sind die Zwillinge Fred und George –niemand kann sie auseinander halten-, da vorne ist Ginny und neben ihr sitzt Ron mit Hermine –die ohne rote Haare-, da rechts liest Percy gerade den Tagespropheten. Und ich bin Arthur." Die Kinder haben alle Reihe um gewunken, sodass ich ungefähr wusste wer, wer war.

„Freut mich. Stella Alexandra.", stellte ich mich nun vor und schüttelte die Hand.

„Nun, hast du Hunger?", fragte mich Mrs. Weasley und wuselte sofort los, um etwas Essen zu besorgen, bevor ich überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen konnte, nein zu sagen. Ich seufzte und setzte mich etwas abseits in einen heruntergekommenen Sessel und blickte durch den Raum. Ich sah die vielen, verschiedenen Bilder. Ich entdeckte ein Bild, das exakt so aussah, wie das in Hogwarts. Der etwas ältere Herr in der Mitte winkte mir freudig zu und ich lächelte zurück und hob meine Hand kurz hoch.

„Du bist neu hier, oder?" Ein Lockenschopf aus braunen Haaren tauchte vor meinem Gesicht auf und ich blickte in das Gesicht von Hermine.

„Ja. Ich gehe dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Du bist Hermine, oder? Dumbledore sagte mir, du wärest sehr gut in der Schule." Sie nickte leicht und lief rosarot an.

„Wo warst du die letzten Jahre? Ich meine, warum gehst du jetzt erst zur Schule?" Ich wollte mir gerade meine Antwort zurechtlegen, als Dumbledore mich rief.

„Entschuldige." Ich stand auf und ging zu Albus.

„Ich werde nun zurückkehren. Wir sehen uns am ersten September und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, ja? Am besten antwortest du Miss Granger, dass du im St. Mungo warst."

„Du hast gelauscht.", stellte ich fest.

„Nein, nur sie redet so laut." Er schmunzelte.

„Jaja, schon klar." Ich versuchte ihn böse anzugucken, aber mein Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

„Also gut. Sei vorsichtig und…"

„…und umsichtig und halte dich immer an Arthur und Molly. Okay. Ich hab's verstanden." Er funkelte mich über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an und nickte.

„Ich sehe, du hast es verinnerlicht. Dann mache ich mich jetzt auf den Weg. Auf Wiedersehen. Molly, Arthur." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie fest und kurz. Ich lächelte ihn an. Dann ging er durch die Tür hinaus und ließ mich bei den Weasleys zurück.

„Okay, und jetzt?", fragte ich laut in die Runde und –wen wundert's- alle glotzten mich an.

„Woher kennst du Albus Dumbledore?", fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Ähm, also wir wollten übermorgen in die Winkelgasse und für euch alle die Bücher und Umhänge und sonst alles kaufen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich auch heute schon los. Fred und George wollen heute auch los und kaufen sich ihre Bücher. Ron und Hermine wollten eventuell mit. Du kannst es dir ja überlegen." Ich blickte Arthur dankbar an und nickte.

„Danke, aber ich denke, ich werde mich einfach mal in der Winkelgasse umschauen. Ich war hier noch nie. Wenn das okay ist."

„Natürlich ist das okay, Schätzchen. Fred und George gehen mit dir. Du weißt ja, seitdem Black aus Askaban geflohen ist, ist niemand mehr sicher." Mrs Weasley schaute zu Fred und George hinüber, die aufstanden und sich noch schnell eine Jacke überwarfen. Und da fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein.

„Oh, Mist. Ich hab kein Geld! Albus hat mir vergessen zu sagen, wie ich mein Geld bekomme."

„Das ist nicht gut. Wir könnten dir natürlich etwas leihen…", fing Mrs Weasley an, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Nein, nein. Schon gut. Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben. Gebt mir nur eine Minute." Ich rannte hinaus und suchte in meinem Koffer nach der Glaskugel mit der orangenen Feder von Fawkes drin. Als ich sie hatte, verschanzte ich mich auf der Toilette, damit niemand etwas mitbekam und flüsterte:

„Fawkes, ich muss Albus sprechen. Sofort." Die Feder wirbelte herum und schließlich tauchte Albus' Gesicht auf. Er wirkte überrascht.  
>„Stella?"<p>

„Du hast mir vergessen zu sagen, wie ich an mein Geld komme.", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll, doch er blickte ungerührt zurück.

„Du gehst nach Gringotts, in die Zaubererbank. Dort sagst du den Kobolden deinen Namen und die Verliesnummer. Sie werden dich dorthin fahren und du kannst dein Gold abholen."

„Und was ist meine Nummer?"

„Du hast das Verlies 305."

„Okay, danke. Bis dann." Er nickte nur, dann wirbelte die Feder erneut und Dumbledore war verschwunden. Ich merkte mir die Nummer 305, dann ging ich wieder zu den anderen. Die Kugel stopfte ich unterwegs in meine Jackentasche. Vielleicht brauchte ich sie noch einmal.

„Gut, ich weiß wo ich hinmuss. Können wir?" Fred und George grinsten und nickten.

„Möchtest du noch eine Pastille, gegen die Übelkeit, die dich sonst bei Gringotts ergreift?", fragten sie und hielten mir eklig grüne Pastillen vor die Nase.

„Nein danke. Auch von euch habe ich schon gehört." Ich schob die Hand von Fred zurück und ging weiter. Ein enttäuschter Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann grinste er breit und sagte:  
>„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen dich noch dran."<p>

„Wer's glaubt.", sagte ich und grinste zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

**°Kapitel 03**

**-Übungen in Zauberei-**

Zwei Tage war ich nun schon im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Weasleys wuchsen mir richtig ans Herz, auch wenn Fred und George nur dummes Zeug im Kopf hatten. Aus denen würde doch nie etwas vernünftiges werden. Doch die beiden hatten schon große Pläne, wie sie heute Morgen lauthals verkündeten:

„Mom, wir machen nach unserem Abschluss einen Scherzartikelladen auf!" Mrs Weasley sah verdutzt drein, besann sich dann aber und sagte nichts. Ich verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

„Ja klar, als ob das klappen würde.", meinte Ginny und mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Das klappt, du wirst schon sehen." Fred blitzte sie an.

„Und mit dem Geld? Wie macht ihr das?", fragte ich mit einem Mund voller Brotkrümel weiter.

„Ach, Stella. Du siehst das alles viel zu pessimistisch. Wir kriegen das hin. Und dann wirst du staunen und uns anflehen dir zu verzeihen…", fing George an.

„…und weil wir so gütig sind tun wir das dann und du bist uns überaus dankbar und erfüllst uns jeden Wunsch.", vollendete Fred und klatschte in die Hand von George ein.

„Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?"  
>„Na davon." Die beiden grinsten und luden sich ihre Teller ebenfalls voll. Mrs Weasley ließ ein „Hmpf!" vernehmen und Ginny prustete los.<p>

„Na dann könnt ihr lange träumen. Stella würde euch nie um Verzeihung bitten." Ron kam herein und nickte in die Runde.  
>„Genug. Sollen die beiden träumen." Ich sah Mrs Weasley an, dass sie befürchtete, dass ein Streit ausbrechen würde, wenn es so weitergehen würde.<p>

„Was machen wir denn heute?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich treffe mich nachher noch mit Dumbledore. Er will mir noch letzte Tipps für das neue Schuljahr geben.", fügte ich rasch letzeren Teil hinzu, als Ginny schon zu einer unangenehmen Frage ansetzte, die ich auf keinen Fall jetzt beantworten wollte.

„Für euch beiden muss ich noch die Bücher kaufen und Rons Umhang muss unbedingt verlängert werden.", erklärter Mrs Weasley. Ginny sah genervt aus.

„Mom, kann ich nicht mit Stella zu Dumbledore? Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas hinzufügen. An Tipps, meine ich." Sie sah mich an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch Mrs Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du kannst deine Bücher ruhig selber schleppen. Schließlich willst du nach Hogwarts, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Dumbledore Stella unter vier Augen sprechen möchte." Ginny schmollte, diskutierte jedoch nicht. Sie hatte sowieso keine Chance. Und irgendwie hat Mrs Weasley ja Recht.

Ich sah Dumbledore schon von weitem. Mit seinem Umhang fiel er sofort auf. Auch hatte sich eine Menschenmasse um ihn versammelt. Na toll und ich darf da jetzt durch Das kann ja was werden. Ich seufzte und drehte mich zu den Weasleys um.

„Da vorne ist er. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Molly nickte und Ginny flüsterte mir zu:

„Wie willst du da denn durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber es muss gehen." Ich umarmte sie kurz und ging dann hinüber zu der Traube bestehend aus Menschen. Als Dumbledore mich sah, hob er die Hand und prompt drehten sich alle Gesichter zu mir. Ich winkte zurück und Dumbledore kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu.

„Hallo Stella. Wie geht es dir?" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und führte mich weg von der immer näher rückenden Menschenmasse.

„Ganz gut. Die Weasleys sind sehr nett zu mir und ich habe alles für das neue Schuljahr zusammen. Und bei dir? Macht Peeves wieder Ärger?", fragte ich und er lächelte.

„Ach, du weißt ja. Peeves macht immer Ärger. Und die Arbeit wird auch nicht weniger. Cornelius schickt mir Eulen, um das weitere Vorgehen wegen Black zu besprechen."

„Sprich du organisierst es und er führt es aus.", schloss ich und erntete einen bösen Blick.

„Nana Stella. Cornelius macht auch etwas. Schließlich ist er Minister." Ich schnaubte.

„Aber du wärst ein viel besserer Minister."

„Danke dir. Aber ich fühle mich in Hogwarts wohler. Außerdem hätte ich dann noch mehr zu tun." Eine Weile gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war angenehm. Ich genoss die Nähe von Dumbledore.

„Du hast einen Umhang gefunden. Er steht dir.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Aber denkst du, es ist der richtige für den Anfang?" Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Der andere sah aus, wie eine zweite Schicht Kleidung. Außerdem kann ich damit kämpfen. Wir haben es im Laden probiert -nur die Bewegungen natürlich-. Es geht wunderbar. Und er sieht perfekt aus."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich habe uns einen Raum im Pub reservieren lassen. Ich möchte dir dort die einfachsten Zauber beibringen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir Recht. Dann startest du nicht völlig unerfahren in das Schuljahr." Ich nickte. Manche Zauber kannte ich bereits, wie [i]_Expelliarmus_[/i] oder [i]_Wingardium Leviosa_[/i].

„Klar ist mir das Recht. In Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei wirst du mir vorerst nichts beibringen, oder?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider fehlen uns dazu die Zeit und die Utensilien. Allerdings, wenn du so begabt bist wie dein Vater sollte Zaubertränke kein Problem darstellen. Und Geschichte der Zauberei. Ich denke du wirst dort sehr schnell reinkommen." Er wirkte bei dem letzten Satz amüsiert. Doch bei den Worten „Dein Vater" horchte ich auf. Selten erwähnte Dumbledore meinen Vater.

„Wer ist denn mein Vater? War er begabt in der Schule?", fragte ich drauflos, in der Hoffnung ich würde dieses Mal eine Antwort bekommen. Doch ich irrte.

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Aber ja, dein Vater war sehr begabt in der Zauberei.", antwortete er und ich schnaubte verärgert.

„Dann beantworte mir wenigstens eine Frage: Sehe ich aus, wie er?" Auf diese Frage war Albus nicht bereit gewesen, das sah ich ihm an.

„Nun denn, die Frage kann ich dir beantworten. Du siehst nicht aus wie er. Dein ganzes Aussehen richtet sich nach deiner Mutter. Aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass auch deine Mutter sehr begabt war." Ich nickte. Also konnte ich theoretisch nur begabt sein. Wenn man der Wissenschaft der Genetik Glauben schenkte. Aber Wissenschaft erklärte auch, dass Zauberei nicht existierte. Da waren die Leute im Mittelalter schlauer, die wussten, dass wir existierten. Aber wir wurden verbrannt. Die Zauberei hat echt keine schöne Geschichte. Und vor dreizehn Jahren hatte irgend so ein irrer Zauberer meine Mutter ermordet. Dumbledore hat mir zwar erzählt, dass er nicht mehr existiert. Nur noch ein Abbruch seiner früheren Kraft existiert noch. Doch ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass er wiederkommen wird. Und wenn es so weit ist, dann werde auch ich bereit sein. Er soll mir gefälligst erklären, warum er meine Mutter getötet hat.

„Nun denn, ich werde dir den Protego-Zauber nahebringen. Weißt du, was er bewirkt?" Natürlich wusste ich es. Ich habe etliche Bücher gelesen, um möglichst viele Zauber im Gedächtnis zu haben.

„Ein Schutzzauber. Er wehrt andere Zauber ab, wirkt jedoch nicht bei den unverzeihlichen Flüchen." Albus nickte.

„Also gut, mach es mir nach." Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte damit einmal im Halbkreis, bevor er sagte: „Protego". Ich hatte mir jede seiner Bewegungen eingeprägt und versuchte es nun selbst einmal. Ich sammelte und konzentrierte mich, dann machte ich dieselben Bewegungen. Ich spürte, wie Kraft durch meinen Zauberstab floss und sich draußen vereinigte und einen kleinen Schutzschild bildete.

„Sehr gut. Ich werde einen Zauber anwenden und du versuchst ihn abzuwehren." Dumbledore machte es mir nicht leicht. Er verriet nicht welchen Zauber und auch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wann es soweit war. Erst als mir mein Zauberstab entglitt begriff ich, dass ich schon längst hätte reagieren müssen.

„Nochmal!", verlangte ich und bekam meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich konzentrierte mich besser und sobald ich auch nur die kleinste Bewegung sah, sprach ich den Zauber aus. Leider wieder zu spät.

Erst beim zehnten oder fünfzehnten Mal klappte es und ich hatte den Expelliarmus- Zauber erfolgreich abgewehrt.

Nach ein paar Stunden gingen Dumbledore und ich wieder in die Winkelgasse hinaus. Die Sonne war schon über den Zenit hinaus weitergewandert, es war bestimmt schon sechszehn Uhr. Gemächlich gingen wir nebeneinander her, ich hatte erfolgreich alle Zauber gemeistert und war nun laut Dumbledore bereit für das Schuljahr. Er erklärte mir noch einiges, dann sahen wir Ron und Hermine mit einem Jungen mit verwuschelten Haaren in dem Eissalon sitzen.

„Nun denn, wollen wir uns zu Harry, Ron und Hermine setzen?", fragte Dumbledore mich und lächelte sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Harry Potter.", schlussfolgerte ich und nickte. „Du gehst doch sonst nie zu den Schülern, warum also diesmal?" Er lächelte nur weiter, aber eine Antwort bekam ich nicht. Ich nahm es so hin. Hermine erblickte uns als Erste und kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Erst dann sah sie Dumbledore und wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir.", stammelte sie und ich musste lachen.

„Na na, Hermine. Kein Grund rot zu werden. Ich bin es doch nur." Hermine wurde noch ein bisschen röter, wenn das denn möglich war. Auch die beiden Jungs standen auf und reichten erst Dumbledore die Hand, dann begrüßte Ron mich und Harry starrte mich an.

„Ich bin Stella Alexandra. Und du bist Harry Potter richtig?" Ich gab ihm die Hand und er schüttelte sie etwas irritiert.

„Du gehst mit nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist mein erstes…" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Ron unterbrach mich und faselte los:

„Sie ist diesen Sommer aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden und seitdem bekommt sie ein paar Tipps von Dumbledore. Ihre Mutter wurde von Du-weißt-schon-wem ermordet und sie hat es knapp überlebt und von ihrem Vater fehlt jede Spur. Professor Dumbledore hat sie aufgenommen." Ja, das war dann wohl die verkürzte Variante. Aber dann fiel mir etwas auf.

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du das alles?", fragte ich und blickte ihn anklagend an.

„Ich nehme an deine Mutter hat es dir erzählt.", mutmaßte Dumbledore und ich wandte mich verwirrt ihm zu.

„Und woher weiß seine Mutter das bitteschön?" Dumbledore sah mich entschuldigend an und ich stöhnte entnervt auf.  
>„Du!" Mein Finger richtete sich anklagend auf ihn. Albus nickte seelenruhig und erklärte es dann:<p>

„Ich konnte sie doch nicht ohne irgendwelche Infos über dich stehenlassen. Wenn du schon die Woche bei ihnen verbringst." Das leuchtete ein.

„Du hättest es mir vorher sagen sollen!"

„Jetzt ist es zu spät. Aber ich sage dir das nächste Mal Bescheid." Er wirkte nicht so, als ob es ihm ernsthaft leid täte. Aber ich beließ es dabei.

„Also da du jetzt alles weißt, kann ich ja ruhig sagen, dass ich vieles über dich weiß." Ich lächelte Harry freundlich an und er lachte.

„Über mich weiß doch so gut wie jeder alles, oder?"

„Mag sein, aber ich weiß mehr als die meisten. Und mehr als im Tagesprophet drinsteht." Meine Augen wanderten zu Dumbledore.

„Warum warst du im St. Mungo?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Weil meine Mutter und ich vor dreizehn Jahren angegriffen wurden. Meine Mutter starb im St. Mungo, aber ich überlebte. Mein Vater ist verschwunden, beziehungsweise ich weiß nicht einmal wer er ist. Ich blieb die ganzen dreizehn Jahre im St. Mungo."

„Tut mir leid." Harry senkte seinen Blick kurz, bevor er wieder hochblickte. In seinen Augen stand ehrliches Mitleid und Verständnis. Klar, auch er hatte keine Eltern außer die unausstehlichen Dursleys.

„Mir auch. Für dich." Er nickte.

„Kannst du überhaupt Zaubern?", fragte Ron dann, um die Stille zu überbrücken. Obwohl er das eigentlich auch schon von seiner Mutter wissen müsste.

„Ja. Ich bin ungefähr auf dem Stoff, wo ihr auch seid. Dumbledore hat mir das alles in den Ferien gezeigt."

„Nun denn, ich verlasse euch vier dann jetzt. Passt auf euch auf und wir sehen uns am 1. September." Er schüttelte jedem die Hand und drückte mich kurz an sich. „Sie umsichtig und vorsichtig. Viel Spaß noch." Seine Lippen drückten mir einen Kuss auf meinen Scheitel, bevor er sich umdrehte und zwischen den Menschenmengen verschwand. Die anderen starrten mich sprachlos an und ich wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war, ihnen zu erzählen, warum Dumbledore und ich und so nahestanden. Ich seufzte und fing an.

„Meine Mutter war die Tochter eines sehr mächtigen Zauberers. Wir wurden überrascht, es war nachts und dunkel. Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden bin, hat Dumbledore mich nicht nur aufgenommen. Dumbledore ist auch mein Großvater." So, jetzt war es raus. Die erste Reaktion kam von Ron.

„Du spinnst. Dumbledore hat gar keine Tochter. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal Kinder!" Na super, das hast du jetzt davon, Stella.

„Pass mal auf. Dumbledore kann keine Tochter haben, weil meine Mutter tot ist. Aber er hatte eine Tochter. Weißt du, wie mein kompletter Name lautet? Nein, keiner hat ihn euch gesagt. Keiner sollte erfahren, wer ich bin. Nämlich Stella Alexandra Dumbledore. Aber du brauchst mir nicht glauben. Aber eines solltest du wissen. Ich hasse Lügen." Ich blitzte ihn an und wollte mich umdrehen, als ich von Hermine hörte:

„Ich glaube dir. Du würdest uns nicht anlügen und schon gar nicht mit so etwas." Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich glaube dir auch." Harry lächelte mich an und auch ihm warf ich einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Nun, also, wegen vorhin… also, … ich war einfach zu überrumpelt gewesen. Aber ich glaube dir natürlich auch.", stammelte Ron herum und schaute zu Boden.

„Lass stecken, Ron. Schon okay." Ich wusste, dass er mir immer noch nicht glaubte, war aber zu faul jetzt noch mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, ob Dumbledore nun mein Großvater ist, oder nicht.

„Gehen wir aufs Zimmer? Ich bin ein bisschen müde und muss noch meine Sachen für morgen packen.", gähnte ich und ging schon voraus in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.


	4. Chapter 4

**°Kapitel 03**

**-Übungen in Zauberei-**

Zwei Tage war ich nun schon im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Weasleys wuchsen mir richtig ans Herz, auch wenn Fred und George nur dummes Zeug im Kopf hatten. Aus denen würde doch nie etwas vernünftiges werden. Doch die beiden hatten schon große Pläne, wie sie heute Morgen lauthals verkündeten:

„Mom, wir machen nach unserem Abschluss einen Scherzartikelladen auf!" Mrs Weasley sah verdutzt drein, besann sich dann aber und sagte nichts. Ich verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

„Ja klar, als ob das klappen würde.", meinte Ginny und mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Das klappt, du wirst schon sehen." Fred blitzte sie an.

„Und mit dem Geld? Wie macht ihr das?", fragte ich mit einem Mund voller Brotkrümel weiter.

„Ach, Stella. Du siehst das alles viel zu pessimistisch. Wir kriegen das hin. Und dann wirst du staunen und uns anflehen dir zu verzeihen…", fing George an.

„…und weil wir so gütig sind tun wir das dann und du bist uns überaus dankbar und erfüllst uns jeden Wunsch.", vollendete Fred und klatschte in die Hand von George ein.

„Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?"  
>„Na davon." Die beiden grinsten und luden sich ihre Teller ebenfalls voll. Mrs Weasley ließ ein „Hmpf!" vernehmen und Ginny prustete los.<p>

„Na dann könnt ihr lange träumen. Stella würde euch nie um Verzeihung bitten." Ron kam herein und nickte in die Runde.  
>„Genug. Sollen die beiden träumen." Ich sah Mrs Weasley an, dass sie befürchtete, dass ein Streit ausbrechen würde, wenn es so weitergehen würde.<p>

„Was machen wir denn heute?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich treffe mich nachher noch mit Dumbledore. Er will mir noch letzte Tipps für das neue Schuljahr geben.", fügte ich rasch letzeren Teil hinzu, als Ginny schon zu einer unangenehmen Frage ansetzte, die ich auf keinen Fall jetzt beantworten wollte.

„Für euch beiden muss ich noch die Bücher kaufen und Rons Umhang muss unbedingt verlängert werden.", erklärter Mrs Weasley. Ginny sah genervt aus.

„Mom, kann ich nicht mit Stella zu Dumbledore? Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas hinzufügen. An Tipps, meine ich." Sie sah mich an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch Mrs Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du kannst deine Bücher ruhig selber schleppen. Schließlich willst du nach Hogwarts, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Dumbledore Stella unter vier Augen sprechen möchte." Ginny schmollte, diskutierte jedoch nicht. Sie hatte sowieso keine Chance. Und irgendwie hat Mrs Weasley ja Recht.

Ich sah Dumbledore schon von weitem. Mit seinem Umhang fiel er sofort auf. Auch hatte sich eine Menschenmasse um ihn versammelt. Na toll und ich darf da jetzt durch Das kann ja was werden. Ich seufzte und drehte mich zu den Weasleys um.

„Da vorne ist er. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Molly nickte und Ginny flüsterte mir zu:

„Wie willst du da denn durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber es muss gehen." Ich umarmte sie kurz und ging dann hinüber zu der Traube bestehend aus Menschen. Als Dumbledore mich sah, hob er die Hand und prompt drehten sich alle Gesichter zu mir. Ich winkte zurück und Dumbledore kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu.

„Hallo Stella. Wie geht es dir?" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und führte mich weg von der immer näher rückenden Menschenmasse.

„Ganz gut. Die Weasleys sind sehr nett zu mir und ich habe alles für das neue Schuljahr zusammen. Und bei dir? Macht Peeves wieder Ärger?", fragte ich und er lächelte.

„Ach, du weißt ja. Peeves macht immer Ärger. Und die Arbeit wird auch nicht weniger. Cornelius schickt mir Eulen, um das weitere Vorgehen wegen Black zu besprechen."

„Sprich du organisierst es und er führt es aus.", schloss ich und erntete einen bösen Blick.

„Nana Stella. Cornelius macht auch etwas. Schließlich ist er Minister." Ich schnaubte.

„Aber du wärst ein viel besserer Minister."

„Danke dir. Aber ich fühle mich in Hogwarts wohler. Außerdem hätte ich dann noch mehr zu tun." Eine Weile gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war angenehm. Ich genoss die Nähe von Dumbledore.

„Du hast einen Umhang gefunden. Er steht dir.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Aber denkst du, es ist der richtige für den Anfang?" Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Der andere sah aus, wie eine zweite Schicht Kleidung. Außerdem kann ich damit kämpfen. Wir haben es im Laden probiert -nur die Bewegungen natürlich-. Es geht wunderbar. Und er sieht perfekt aus."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich habe uns einen Raum im Pub reservieren lassen. Ich möchte dir dort die einfachsten Zauber beibringen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir Recht. Dann startest du nicht völlig unerfahren in das Schuljahr." Ich nickte. Manche Zauber kannte ich bereits, wie [i]_Expelliarmus_[/i] oder [i]_Wingardium Leviosa_[/i].

„Klar ist mir das Recht. In Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei wirst du mir vorerst nichts beibringen, oder?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider fehlen uns dazu die Zeit und die Utensilien. Allerdings, wenn du so begabt bist wie dein Vater sollte Zaubertränke kein Problem darstellen. Und Geschichte der Zauberei. Ich denke du wirst dort sehr schnell reinkommen." Er wirkte bei dem letzten Satz amüsiert. Doch bei den Worten „Dein Vater" horchte ich auf. Selten erwähnte Dumbledore meinen Vater.

„Wer ist denn mein Vater? War er begabt in der Schule?", fragte ich drauflos, in der Hoffnung ich würde dieses Mal eine Antwort bekommen. Doch ich irrte.

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Aber ja, dein Vater war sehr begabt in der Zauberei.", antwortete er und ich schnaubte verärgert.

„Dann beantworte mir wenigstens eine Frage: Sehe ich aus, wie er?" Auf diese Frage war Albus nicht bereit gewesen, das sah ich ihm an.

„Nun denn, die Frage kann ich dir beantworten. Du siehst nicht aus wie er. Dein ganzes Aussehen richtet sich nach deiner Mutter. Aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass auch deine Mutter sehr begabt war." Ich nickte. Also konnte ich theoretisch nur begabt sein. Wenn man der Wissenschaft der Genetik Glauben schenkte. Aber Wissenschaft erklärte auch, dass Zauberei nicht existierte. Da waren die Leute im Mittelalter schlauer, die wussten, dass wir existierten. Aber wir wurden verbrannt. Die Zauberei hat echt keine schöne Geschichte. Und vor dreizehn Jahren hatte irgend so ein irrer Zauberer meine Mutter ermordet. Dumbledore hat mir zwar erzählt, dass er nicht mehr existiert. Nur noch ein Abbruch seiner früheren Kraft existiert noch. Doch ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass er wiederkommen wird. Und wenn es so weit ist, dann werde auch ich bereit sein. Er soll mir gefälligst erklären, warum er meine Mutter getötet hat.

„Nun denn, ich werde dir den Protego-Zauber nahebringen. Weißt du, was er bewirkt?" Natürlich wusste ich es. Ich habe etliche Bücher gelesen, um möglichst viele Zauber im Gedächtnis zu haben.

„Ein Schutzzauber. Er wehrt andere Zauber ab, wirkt jedoch nicht bei den unverzeihlichen Flüchen." Albus nickte.

„Also gut, mach es mir nach." Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte damit einmal im Halbkreis, bevor er sagte: „Protego". Ich hatte mir jede seiner Bewegungen eingeprägt und versuchte es nun selbst einmal. Ich sammelte und konzentrierte mich, dann machte ich dieselben Bewegungen. Ich spürte, wie Kraft durch meinen Zauberstab floss und sich draußen vereinigte und einen kleinen Schutzschild bildete.

„Sehr gut. Ich werde einen Zauber anwenden und du versuchst ihn abzuwehren." Dumbledore machte es mir nicht leicht. Er verriet nicht welchen Zauber und auch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wann es soweit war. Erst als mir mein Zauberstab entglitt begriff ich, dass ich schon längst hätte reagieren müssen.

„Nochmal!", verlangte ich und bekam meinen Zauberstab zurück. Ich konzentrierte mich besser und sobald ich auch nur die kleinste Bewegung sah, sprach ich den Zauber aus. Leider wieder zu spät.

Erst beim zehnten oder fünfzehnten Mal klappte es und ich hatte den Expelliarmus- Zauber erfolgreich abgewehrt.

Nach ein paar Stunden gingen Dumbledore und ich wieder in die Winkelgasse hinaus. Die Sonne war schon über den Zenit hinaus weitergewandert, es war bestimmt schon sechszehn Uhr. Gemächlich gingen wir nebeneinander her, ich hatte erfolgreich alle Zauber gemeistert und war nun laut Dumbledore bereit für das Schuljahr. Er erklärte mir noch einiges, dann sahen wir Ron und Hermine mit einem Jungen mit verwuschelten Haaren in dem Eissalon sitzen.

„Nun denn, wollen wir uns zu Harry, Ron und Hermine setzen?", fragte Dumbledore mich und lächelte sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Harry Potter.", schlussfolgerte ich und nickte. „Du gehst doch sonst nie zu den Schülern, warum also diesmal?" Er lächelte nur weiter, aber eine Antwort bekam ich nicht. Ich nahm es so hin. Hermine erblickte uns als Erste und kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Erst dann sah sie Dumbledore und wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir.", stammelte sie und ich musste lachen.

„Na na, Hermine. Kein Grund rot zu werden. Ich bin es doch nur." Hermine wurde noch ein bisschen röter, wenn das denn möglich war. Auch die beiden Jungs standen auf und reichten erst Dumbledore die Hand, dann begrüßte Ron mich und Harry starrte mich an.

„Ich bin Stella Alexandra. Und du bist Harry Potter richtig?" Ich gab ihm die Hand und er schüttelte sie etwas irritiert.

„Du gehst mit nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist mein erstes…" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Ron unterbrach mich und faselte los:

„Sie ist diesen Sommer aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden und seitdem bekommt sie ein paar Tipps von Dumbledore. Ihre Mutter wurde von Du-weißt-schon-wem ermordet und sie hat es knapp überlebt und von ihrem Vater fehlt jede Spur. Professor Dumbledore hat sie aufgenommen." Ja, das war dann wohl die verkürzte Variante. Aber dann fiel mir etwas auf.

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du das alles?", fragte ich und blickte ihn anklagend an.

„Ich nehme an deine Mutter hat es dir erzählt.", mutmaßte Dumbledore und ich wandte mich verwirrt ihm zu.

„Und woher weiß seine Mutter das bitteschön?" Dumbledore sah mich entschuldigend an und ich stöhnte entnervt auf.  
>„Du!" Mein Finger richtete sich anklagend auf ihn. Albus nickte seelenruhig und erklärte es dann:<p>

„Ich konnte sie doch nicht ohne irgendwelche Infos über dich stehenlassen. Wenn du schon die Woche bei ihnen verbringst." Das leuchtete ein.

„Du hättest es mir vorher sagen sollen!"

„Jetzt ist es zu spät. Aber ich sage dir das nächste Mal Bescheid." Er wirkte nicht so, als ob es ihm ernsthaft leid täte. Aber ich beließ es dabei.

„Also da du jetzt alles weißt, kann ich ja ruhig sagen, dass ich vieles über dich weiß." Ich lächelte Harry freundlich an und er lachte.

„Über mich weiß doch so gut wie jeder alles, oder?"

„Mag sein, aber ich weiß mehr als die meisten. Und mehr als im Tagesprophet drinsteht." Meine Augen wanderten zu Dumbledore.

„Warum warst du im St. Mungo?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Weil meine Mutter und ich vor dreizehn Jahren angegriffen wurden. Meine Mutter starb im St. Mungo, aber ich überlebte. Mein Vater ist verschwunden, beziehungsweise ich weiß nicht einmal wer er ist. Ich blieb die ganzen dreizehn Jahre im St. Mungo."

„Tut mir leid." Harry senkte seinen Blick kurz, bevor er wieder hochblickte. In seinen Augen stand ehrliches Mitleid und Verständnis. Klar, auch er hatte keine Eltern außer die unausstehlichen Dursleys.

„Mir auch. Für dich." Er nickte.

„Kannst du überhaupt Zaubern?", fragte Ron dann, um die Stille zu überbrücken. Obwohl er das eigentlich auch schon von seiner Mutter wissen müsste.

„Ja. Ich bin ungefähr auf dem Stoff, wo ihr auch seid. Dumbledore hat mir das alles in den Ferien gezeigt."

„Nun denn, ich verlasse euch vier dann jetzt. Passt auf euch auf und wir sehen uns am 1. September." Er schüttelte jedem die Hand und drückte mich kurz an sich. „Sie umsichtig und vorsichtig. Viel Spaß noch." Seine Lippen drückten mir einen Kuss auf meinen Scheitel, bevor er sich umdrehte und zwischen den Menschenmengen verschwand. Die anderen starrten mich sprachlos an und ich wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war, ihnen zu erzählen, warum Dumbledore und ich und so nahestanden. Ich seufzte und fing an.

„Meine Mutter war die Tochter eines sehr mächtigen Zauberers. Wir wurden überrascht, es war nachts und dunkel. Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden bin, hat Dumbledore mich nicht nur aufgenommen. Dumbledore ist auch mein Großvater." So, jetzt war es raus. Die erste Reaktion kam von Ron.

„Du spinnst. Dumbledore hat gar keine Tochter. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal Kinder!" Na super, das hast du jetzt davon, Stella.

„Pass mal auf. Dumbledore kann keine Tochter haben, weil meine Mutter tot ist. Aber er hatte eine Tochter. Weißt du, wie mein kompletter Name lautet? Nein, keiner hat ihn euch gesagt. Keiner sollte erfahren, wer ich bin. Nämlich Stella Alexandra Dumbledore. Aber du brauchst mir nicht glauben. Aber eines solltest du wissen. Ich hasse Lügen." Ich blitzte ihn an und wollte mich umdrehen, als ich von Hermine hörte:

„Ich glaube dir. Du würdest uns nicht anlügen und schon gar nicht mit so etwas." Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich glaube dir auch." Harry lächelte mich an und auch ihm warf ich einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Nun, also, wegen vorhin… also, … ich war einfach zu überrumpelt gewesen. Aber ich glaube dir natürlich auch.", stammelte Ron herum und schaute zu Boden.

„Lass stecken, Ron. Schon okay." Ich wusste, dass er mir immer noch nicht glaubte, war aber zu faul jetzt noch mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, ob Dumbledore nun mein Großvater ist, oder nicht.

„Gehen wir aufs Zimmer? Ich bin ein bisschen müde und muss noch meine Sachen für morgen packen.", gähnte ich und ging schon voraus in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.


End file.
